Princess Charming
by ThatsSooPanda
Summary: "When the clock strikes midnight, I'm gonna be your hero." Songfic.


**Hey guys! I got bored and I have a bit of writer's block, so I've decided to do a fluffy little songfic. Please tell me what you think of it! **

_You woke up, headaches_

_Car won't start and you're already late_

_So you drove fast, too fast_

_Yeah, that was a cop you passed_

**Ally's POV**

I woke up early and got ready for school. As I headed out the door, I saw my neighbor's house, the Moons. I've always been envious of their house and luxury, too bad their cute son Austin is always getting bullied at school for believing and trying to succeed in their dreams. As I entered the classroom, I sat down in my chair next to some of my best friend Trish. We were waiting for our best guy friend Dez, and our best girl friends Cassidy, Brooke, Jessie, Tilly, and Kira. **(1)** They were all my best friends. Its been that way since elementary school. I'm not the most popular person in school, but I know a lot of people who know moi. Kira walked in right after me, but Dez didn't come in until Austin did, looking tired and messy, but, I gotta admit still pretty cute. Dez took a seat next to me.

"Hey Dez, what happened to the loser?" Cassidy asked. Yeah, all the girls go with what the school does. Except for me, Dez and my bestest bestest friend Trish, who's been with me through everything since kindergarten. Dez is his best friend, and is one of mine as well. I don't talk to Austin, but I don't make fun of him, if it makes sense.

"Shut up Cass, he's not a loser. He woke up late with a major headache and his car broke down. He took his mom's car and drove _way _past the speed limit and got pullover by a cop he passed by and got a ticket he's gotta pay. And he kind crashed the car." Dez explained.

"Oh, I feel kinda bad. He's having an off morning." I said, feeling bad for the poor guy.

"Oh stop it Als. You're such a softie! You need to stop worrying and babying him so much. You have your own life. Its just his karma thats going to haunt him for the rest of his life for being so nerdy and ugly." Brooke shot out and snickered. All the other girls laughed, even Trish. I elbowed her in the ribs to shut up.

"Sorry Als, but its kinda funny." she apologized.

"Stop making fun of him. Whats there to make fun about? He's smart, not nerdy. He's kinda cute, not ugly, because if you didn't know, he doesn't have braces or glasses. And if he dreams of being a rockstar, then let him!" I defended.

"Oh Ally, Ally, Ally. Naive little Ally. I hope you know who you are defending." Jessie mocked, poking me in the nose with her claws. They all leave my table until its just Dez, Trish and I while they go up to the blonde kid and start harassing him. I stare at him worriedly.

"Poor kid..."

_Teacher pulled a pop quiz_

_Thats right_

_Probably should of told ya_

_Wish you've studied last night_

The history teacher finally walks into the classroom lazily with a half eaten jelly filled donut hanging sloppily and disgustingly out of his mouth as he pulls a bunch of quizzes out.

"Pop quiz, everyone! I hope you remembered to study after I told you once and only yesterday." he mumbled. I hear a boyish gasp. I look over to see Austin with his eyes wide open. I don't think he ever got the message that we have a pop quiz today.

"Awwwwww, did Austin finally forget to study?" Kira mocked. The class pointed at him, making jokes and comments at the boy, and I Tilly even started launching spitballs at him. I start tapping Trish.

"Trish! Go get the teacher! He'll do something to stop this! After all, school's are all about protecting the victims and ending bullying." I persuaded. She turned around to the teacher, and then she turned right back around.

"Sorry Als, he looks very busy, and...too disgusting to go..._touch._" Trish shivered looking at our history teacher. I looked over to him. There he was eyes closed, mouth open, snoring loudly, drool coming out of his mouth in a puddle on the stack of forgotten pop quizzes, with a smushed up donut all over his shirt and frosting smeared all over his mouth.

"How very...attractive..."

_So you head out_

_Lunch time_

_Nevermind, your card's declined_

_When life gets this rough_

_Don't need to be so tough_

As we exited our fifth class Algebra to go to lunch, Austin zoomed right passed everyone. His usually blonde, beautiful, messy hair is covered in white, wet, saliva-filled, tiny spitballs. I stop in my tracks and turn around to see Cassidy, Jessie, Brooke, Kira and Tilly smirking and laughing while twirling their candy colored straws around. I sigh at how horrible my friends are, and follow Austin and Trish into the cafeteria. I don't find Trish, but I find Dez at a table with one of his billion cameras, and catch up with him.

"Hey Dez! Do you know where Trish is?" I ask him.

"She's taking a nap with a plate of cookies in the janitor's closet." he answered, still not looking at me. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Dez! Bye-" I got up, but he pulled me right back down.

"No! Ally, stay here and watch this camera and film Austin and whatever happens to him, kay? I reported the bullies and what they've been doing to Mr. Conley, but he wouldn't believe me unless I have proof. I ate a melted chocolate burrito and drank a couple bottles of soda and now I _REALLY _have to go!" he rushed, tossing me the camera which I successfully caught. Alright, I refocused my camera on our target, Austin Moon, and set it there. When he got up, I moved the camera in his direction when he got in line with his lunch card. Some jock got up to him and said hi to him. Austin smiled. That made me smile.

_'If Austin chooses to have friends, and goes with the populars, at least he'll have friends.' _ I thought to myself. After my head came back to reality, I saw that the jock had put a _'Kick Me' _sign on Austin's back. I shook my head to myself. Well, at least Dez has proof for Mr. Conley. I get up to go get the sign off of Austin's back, and when I get close enough, I hear his conservation with the lunch lady.

"What do you mean my card's declined?!" he yelled.

"Exactly what I said. Your card's declined. Now get on boy, you're holdin up the line." the lunch lady said in a southern accent. He sighed, and got out of her way and started walking to an empty table. As he passed me, I grabbed his hand lightly, and got up. I tore the sign off his back and crumpled it up. He gave me a weak smiled, and I gave him a two-fingered wave.

_This time_

_This time_

_Everything_

_Everything'll be alright_

_When the clock strikes midnight_

_I'm gonna be your hero_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Putting on my best dress_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_So baby don't stress_

_I'll be your Princess Charming_

_You had a bad day, today_

_Lost homecoming game_

_You're the one to blame_

_Called your best friend_

_He bailed_

_Straight to voicemail_

Last night was the homecoming game, and Austin was supposed to be our star quarterback, but he took a raincheck on it so he could study for a minor biology test which he obviously aced. So to be fair, it was his fault to blame for our football team losing to the Naples high school football team. I felt kinda bad, now even more students were shooting dirty looks and glares at Austin. My locker was right next to his, and I was going to give him a tissue, one of our cheerleaders socked him in the nose and streams of blood was gushing out. But as I turned around to give him one, I saw he was on his cell phone. So, I did the polite thing to do and waited for him to finish his call. But, the impolite inner me took the chance to eavesdrop. He immediately dialed a number and talked into the phone.

"Hey Dez! Listen, can you drive me home after-"

"Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. Please leave your message after the beep." came the monotone voice. He sighed.

"Hey Dez, can you drive me home after school? My team mates totally destroyed my car, so I have no ride. Text me your answer. Bye, bro." Austin said sadly into the device. I felt _extremely_ bad for him now.

_When life gets this rough_

_Don't need to be so tough_

_This time_

_Everything_

_Everything'll be alright_

_When the clock strikes midnight_

_I'm gonna be your hero_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Puttin on my best dress_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_So baby don't stress_

_I'll be your Princess_

When the last bell of the day rang, I followed him to the parking lot, and was planning to following him home. Stalker, right? Since he lived my next to me in my neighborhood, but then ALL of my girlfriends asked me to drop them off to their houses. Me, being the push-over friend I am, reluctantly said yes. They all squished their six butts into my car, with Trish in the passenger's seat, and I set off for Cassidy's house on 1419 Westwood Blvd. Then Kira's mansion on 187 Mortensen Avenue. Then Brooke's house on 65 East Salina Street. Then Jessie's house on 998 West Mission Bay Drive. Then Tilly's apartment on Caliu Blvd. And then finally, Trish's house on 42 Wallaby Way. Then, when I got to my house, I saw Austin, up on a ladder on the side of his house, with part of one side of his house painted yellow. He only painted one wall out of four. When he reached for the bucket of paint, he lost his balance, and fell off the ladder, face first into the yellow paint. I winced, it looked like it hurt, and more paint splattered everywhere. He cursed to himself, which I again, winced at. I don't like curses or swears. He stopped yelling at himself, and stomped inside muttering very loudly, "I'll do it on the weekend."

I smiled to myself, knowing how to boost the boy's self confidence and belief in himself.

"I mean, everyone deserves a chance, let alone a second one. I betcha he's even done nothing wrong." I said to myself.

_I know its not the way_

_That the story usually goes_

_I'm gonna sweep you off your feet_

_Make your heart skip a beat_

_If you've read the fairytales_

_Where the boy saves the girl_

_Just stop_

_Cause its not the way it has to be_

_This time_

_This time_

_Everything_

_Everything'll be alright_

_When the clock strikes midnight_

_I'm gonna be your hero!_

I cooked up a plan to try and get to know Austin. He's nice, cute, fit, charming, smart, and seems like everything a girl wants. You just have to know him. He just might need a change in appearance selection. He looks fit, but dresses like a nerd. No offense to those out there! I dressed into an old tee shirt with a ripped jacket and faded jeans with a pair of white converses. I went over to a drug store and bought some yellow buckets of paint. I went home and made some hot chocolate. It was dark by this time, but there were some lanterns lit and a couple of large candles since my mom is obsessed with making our house appearance look good, even though she's in Africa for the rest of the year. I quickly make some hot chocolate and put it in a mug, and carry the hot chocolate and the bucket of paints and brushes over to his house. I set it on his patio table, and get some small pebbles from my pocket, I had like twenty, so if I run out, then I'll reuse them.

When I get there, its around midnight. I started throwing the pebbles at his window, and try to see if he came to check what was happening. Fifteen pebbles later, he pops his head out of the window with an annoyed look across his face, he looks down and is shocked to see me, apparently. I motion for him to come down, and he quickly does. As soon as he opens the front door, he shivers and I see he's shirtless. I blush and look away. I mean, he's gorgeous! He may be bullied, but he is very fit, and he HAS to go to the gym, I mean there's no possible human way that someone's body, could be that naturally fit.

My head snapped back to reality and realized that the poor boy was shivering out here on this cold January night, and gave him the hot chocolate. He took it gratefully, and started taking small sips.

"Its good." he suddenly spoke.

"Thanks."

"So, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Well, I noticed that you seemed to had trouble earlier trying to finish re-painting your house. It looked like it was going to be a lot of work, since your house looks very big, and I decided I wanted to help you. I already have paints and brushes." I said, motioning to said items, lying there on the patio table.

"No, no you really don't have to-"

"No! Please? I insist, I truly do." I insisted. He sighs, and nods his head. I squeal like a little girl and go get the paints while he gets a shirt and a jacket. (Unfortunately. But the boy's freezing numb.)

Its been a while, and we're now in Austin's room taking a break, all we need to do is finish painting the front wall of the house and we'll be done.

"So, I have to ask. What brought you to come visit me?" he asked. I toyed with my fingers.

"Well...it started at the beginning of the week. I actually noticed how people bully you, but when there was no reason to, except for when you let us down at the homecoming game." I said, looking at him and saw a faint blush heat across his cheeks.

"I have to admit though, you need to change your style a bit." I admitted. He stood up immediately.

"Whats wrong with my style?" he said pointing to his white polo shirt, blue and green knitted vest over it, and slacks.

"Well, it doesn't really seem like your style. You seem laid back and chill, you kinda...looklikeanerd." I said really fast at the end, but he seemed to caught on.

"Wha- Miss Dawson, I'll have you know, my mommy says I am not a nerd, so there!" he said in a little kid voice. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright, alright. I admit, I'm not very proud of my clothes, but what would _you _know about men's clothing?" he challenged.

"Enough to know that your style, isn't your style. Do you mind if I go through your closet? I won't find any guy things?" I asked.

"I don't mind, and nope. All my guy things are in my drawer." he said, patting his nightstand.

I walked over to his closet to see it was seperated into a clean pile and a dirty pile. I obviously found the clean pile and started going through it. When I turned around, he was staring off into space. I stood in front of him.

"Go try these on." I demanded, shoving some clothes I picked in his arms. After a while, he came out, with his hair being a cute mess, in a white wife beater, a red and black plaid unbuttoned shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of red converses. He looked supa hot!

"Well, how do I look?" he said, spinning around so I could fully see the outfit.

"You look better, way better than you did before. Word of advice: wear something like that tomorrow." I said before he got up to change so we could finish painting his house.

_This time_

_This time_

_Everything_

_Everything'll be alright_

_When the clock strikes midnight_

_I'm gonna be your hero_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Puttin on my best dress_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh _

_So baby don't stress_

_I'll be your Princess_

_I'll be your Princess_

_This time_

_This time_

_Everything_

_Everything'll be alright_

_When the clock strikes midnight_

_I'm gonna be your hero_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Puttin on my best dress_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_So baby don't stress_

Everyone gasped as we walked down the hallways together. After all, we were best friends now ever since we found out that Trish and Dez were dating a few weeks ago. Now that I changed Austin's style a bit, tons of people have wanted to be friends with us and the occasional fan girl here and there. Also, in those few weeks we got to know each other, I learned that he hasn't achieved his goal of becoming a rockstar is because he can't write songs at all, and I also learned he's actually a pretty good singer. I offered to be his official songwriter, since I've always wanted to be one, and hopefully go to MUNY one day. He, of course, screamed "YES! YES! YES!" and kept hugging me until I turned blue. So from then on, Trish, Dez, Austin and I have gotten together every week and has created a web show for Austin to perform for. Trish has also been getting him gigs around Miami while Dez makes his videos, I write his songs, while he performs them. He's been so happy. It might not be a big ol concert, but its just his beginning! I can't wait until I see him up on that red carpet down in Hollywood. I here whispers starting to begin as Austin pulls me into his side and slings an arm over my left shoulder.

"I still wonder how Austin got so hot!"

"Why is he hanging around Ally so much?"

"How long have they been friends?"

"Probably not for any longer."

"I betcha fifty bucks they're gonna get together."

As soon as I arrived at my class, I said goodbye to Austin, and got on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I felt my cheeks flare up and quickkly ran into the classroom leaving Austin in an awestruck gaze and a goofy smile on his face.

_I'll be your Princess Charming_

**(1) The five people I do not want Austin to date. **

**Alright, I admit, this is not one of my best. But, I am having a lot of writer's block right now, so do not kill me! I am obsessed with Megan&Liz, the performers of this song, and I have been a Macer since they first started out on Youtube a couple years ago. Now, they've had tons of concerts, an EP, have performed on iHeartRadio, and even have their own commercials! I'm proud. My top three favourite songs have to be Maybe Possibly, Princess Charming, and Happy Never After. You HAVE to check it out. :) Now PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you thought about this songfic!**


End file.
